The New SHIELD
by S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Henry
Summary: After S.H.I.E.l.D was invasion by Hydra agents. Nick Fury wanted to recreate S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury had a few that he trusted to run S.H.I.E.L.D. This will be a crossover from Captain America 2 Winter Soldier and Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers. But what if when Grant join Hydra is was under order of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1 The New Beginning

After Shield was invasion by Hydra agents. Nick Fury wanted to recreate shield he had a few that he trusted to run Shield. This will be a crossover from Captain America 2 Winter Soldier and Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Chapter 1 The New Beginning **

Nick Fury met up with Steve Rogers, Falcon, Winter Soldier and Agent Coulson it was a secret base.

Captain America says "Phil glad see you"

Nick Fury explained what happen with Hydra invasion of Shield telling them that they are the founding members of The New Shield.

Coulson told "his team to show Captain America, Falcon, and Winter Soldier to there rooms."

Skye takes Captain America to his room.

Captain America says "Thanks Agent Sky for showing me to my room."

Skye says "Welcome anything else Captain America"

Captain America say "no call me Steve"

Skye smiles and says yes Steve

Winter Soldier found his room to be next to Steve.

Skye really miss Grant Ward but she want to save him from Hydra before they bring him into far to their plan. But Grant have lose the trust of Agent Coulson and his pass teammates but Skye still trust that Grant Ward can be saved from Hydra. Steve went to talk to Bucky about what have happen to him when he was capture. Captain America walk in to talk to Nick Fury.

Nick Fury ask "What do you need Steve?"

Steve says "should we call in the Avengers for help?"

Nick Fury says "No because we would give away our location"

**What will happen next ? Will Skye save Grant from Hydra? Can the Winter Soldier be trusted?**

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Hydra Begin to Fall

Chapter 2 Hydra Begin to Fall

Grant Ward was talking to John Garrett about Hydra's plan but what John Garrett did not know that Grant was undercovered as a S.H.I.E.L.D sleeper agent to found out information on Hydra. John is sending Grant to get information on S.H.I.E.L.D plan since Hydra took over. Grant heads to the location that Coulson's team is hiding out to report back to Nick Fury and Agent Coulson. When he get there the first person that is out there to meet him is Skye. Grant walked up to Skye.

Skye ask "why did you join Hydra?"

Grant says "Coulson and Fury gave me orders to go undercover in Hydra to reveal their plans."

Skye gives Grant a hug.

Grant says "Where is Coulson and Fury I need to report to them then we can talk?"

Skye says "They are in the briefing room."

Grant says "Ok thanks."

Grant Ward headed to the briefing room to talk to Nick Fury and Agent Coulson about what he found about Hydra. Grant told them about the invasion of the Fridge. That Hydra have Loki sceptre and two mutants in a hidden science base.

Agent Coulson says "They could use that scepter to take over Earth."

Nick Fury says "Thank you Agent Ward for getting this information."

Agent Coulson says "Next mission is spend the rest of today with Syke that is an order."

Everyone started laughing after Coulson gave the order.

Grant Ward went to found Skye. Grant went to her room and knocked on the door.

Skye ask "Who is it?"

Grant Ward says "Hydra Agent Ward."

Skye open her door to see Grant they went for that drink Agent Grant promise Skye during the Hydra Invasion.

Grant says for the rest of today Skye my mission is to be with you Coulson's orders

Skye says Grant just don't get killed playing double agent

Grant said I won't let not talk about Hydra or Shield today is about you Skye

Skye smiles at Grant.

**What will happen to Agent Ward by playing for both teams? Why does Hydra have Loki's Scepter and two mutants? How will Skye and Grant spend their day together? **

**Continue to read to found out what happen next. Please Review and give any ideas that you may have for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Red Skull Return and Date

Chapter 3 Red Skull Return and Date  
John Garrett was heading to the secret science Hydra base they plan on using the piece of the tesseract to bring back Red Skull to lead Hydra in their goal for a New World Order. John Garrett made it to the secret science Hydra base. Hydra agents are guarding the entrance.

Hydra guards say "heil Hydra."

John says "Heil Hydra."

John enter the base he went to where the other Hydra agents would be waiting to bring back their Leader to lead them. John walked into the room where 2 scientists were standing.

Scientists says "Heil Red Skull"

John Garrett says "Heil Red Skull"

They activated Loki's scepter to create a portal that open then Red Skull appeared from the portal.

John Garrett says "Heil Red Skull"

Red Skulls says "Thank you my followers for continuing my plan for a New World Order."

John Garrett says We here are the highest in Hydra."

Red Skull says "You will be my eyes and ears in Hydra."

In S.H.I.E.L.D secret base

Grant Ward and Skye are in a part of the base eating dinner alone just the two of them.

Skye says "When do you have to head back to Hydra?"

Grant Ward says Midnight

Skye ask "Did Coulson assign you a room to sleep in?"

Grant says "No he did not assign me a room."

Skye says "You can stay in my room tonight."

Skye and Grant headed to Skye's room

What will happen when Grant Ward return seeing that Red Skull is back? What will happen in Skye's Room tonight?


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight

Chapter 4 Midnight

Grant Ward alarm went off at Midnight for Grant. Grant got dress then went to give Skye a kiss on the head. Skye then woke up and gave Grant a kiss.

Skye says please be safe.

Grant responds "No need to worry I won't die I will be back soon."

Grant left Skye room and headed to the main entrance when he was stopped by Agent Coulson.

Grant Ward ask "What is it sir?"

Coulson says "I hope you know about Red Skull have return."

What Coulson did not know Winter Soldier was listening to the conversation. Winter Soldier then called John Garrett.

John says "What is it?"

Winter Soldier says "Sir Agent Ward is a sleeper in Hydra for S.H.I.E.L.D."

John says "That Shield scum bag!"

Skye comes out of her room

Coulson and Grant says "What wrong Skye?"

Skye says "Don't go Winter Soldier called in to Hydra."

Then Winter Soldier grab Skye. Coulson and Ward pull out their guns and aimed at Winter Soldier. Grant went to get Skye from Winter Soldier. Coulson then handcuff Winter Soldier.

Coulson tell Ward You're not going back there it would be suicide.

Grant says "Yes sir."

Grant then took Skye back to her room.

Coulson says "We need to move in the morning Hydra know we are here."

**Where will Coulson's team go? What will happen will Red Skull back? Does Coulson know what happen between Skye and Grant Ward? **

**Please review and read to found out what happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5 9 Months Later

Chapter 5 9 Months Later

A lot change that night at the base. Fitz and Simmons finally told the other one that they had feelings for one anothers.

New York Hospital

Grant and Fitz ask "How are Skye and Simmons?"

Coulson says "They are found they are asking to see the two of you."

Grant Ward and Leo Fitz walked into the hospital room. There was a curtain up separating the Skye and Simmons. Grant walked over to Skye side of the room to see Skye holding a baby girl in her arms.

Skye says "What should we name her?"

Grant says Lilly Ward

Skye says "That sounds like a great name."

On the other side Leo Fitz see Simmons holding a baby boy in her arms.

Simmons ask I was thinking Phil Fitz

Leo says "sound great to me."

The Doctor came in to tell Skye and Jemma that they are release to came into the room with two wheelchairs for Skye and Jemma. Grant took Lilly from Skye so she could get into the wheelchair. Leo Filtz took Phil from Jemma for her to get in the wheelchair. Grant and Leo handed Skye and Jemma Lilly and Phil so that Grant and Leo could push the wheelchairs.

Skye ask "Where to?"

Coulson says "We are going to go into hiding to keep the kids safe."

Skye says "ok."

Grant says "What about Hydra and Red Skull?"

Coulson says "I have a plan."

What is Agent Coulson plan to take out Hydra and Red Skull? Where is Coulson's Team going to hide please review and continue to read to found out what happen next.


	6. Chapter 6 Going into Hiding

Chapter 6 Going into Hiding

Coulson got a S.H.I.E.L.D Van spray painted over the S.H.I.E.L.D logo to make it look like it is a normal van. Grant took Lilly so Skye could get into the back of the van. Leo did the same so Jemma could get in the van. May sat in the front with Coulson.

Grant ask "Where are we going"

Coulson says "Apartments around where Steve Rogers that is where Steve, Falcon, and Nick Fury."

May says "Nick Fury have paid for apartment rooms."

Coulson says "Ward and Skye you will share one apartment." "Leo and Jemma the other then I and May will have our own rooms."

May says "As of now S.H.I.E.L.D is disband."

Skye says "What about Hydra?"

Coulson says "Leave them to the Avengers, Falcon and Nick Fury."

When they got to the apartments. Skye and Grant went to see that the apartment was all set up for the baby. Coulson went to tell Captain America to get the team ready to take out Hydra and Red Skull.

Coulson says "Keep me up to date."

Captain America says "Yes Sir."

Captain America headed to Stark Tower to reassemble the team.

Grant says How does it feel to have your own family ?"

Skye says "I love being part of a family."

Captain America came back to the apartment with Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Hulk, Iron Man and Iron Lady ( Pepper Stark).

Coulson says "You are the only defense we have against Hydra and Red Skull"

**Is S.H.I.E.L.D really disband or was the van bugged?How will the Avengers takedown Hydra and Red Skull? What will happen next read to found out? Please review thank you followers who have continue to read the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Avengers Assemble

Chapter 7 Avengers Assemble

Iron Lady and Hulk stayed behind with Coulson to protect them if they got attacked by Hydra. Captain America had put a tracker on Winter Soldier so The Avengers started following the tracker signal to found the location of one of the Hydra bases. Captain America wanted to save Winter Soldiers but his main cause is to takedown Hydra once again like before but this time with the Avengers at his side. The Avengers finally got to the location of the base.

Thor says We must found Loki's Scepter to return it to Asgard.

Captain America says "I now but we need to bring down the Red Skull once and for all."

Iron Man hacked into the building to get the door to open. to get a map of the building.

Iron Man says "Steve Red Skull and John Garrett are in the briefing room."

Captain America says "Black Widow and I will go after Red Skull and John Garrett."

Iron Man ask "What do we do with Red Skull and John Garrett?"

Captain America says "Bring them to Coulson because Ward want John for himself."

The Avengers came into the building to be meeted by Hydra agents. Captain America and Black Widow went ahead to stop Red Skull and John. They made it to the briefing room. They ran in. John Garrett tried running but Black Widow stopped him. Red Skull pull out a gun and aim at Black Widow

Red Skull says "You would not want Black Widow to die would you."

Hawk Eye comes through the back door of the briefing room and shoots a taser arrow at Red Skull. Then Captain America handcuff Skull and John Garrett.

Red Skull says "How is your friend Bucky doing Capt."

Captain America slap Red Skull with his shield. Then the Avengers with their prisoners left to head to the secret location where they are to meet Coulson and Fury.

**In the Secret Base **

Captain America says "We have got Red Skull and John Garrett."

Coulson says "Ward would you like to kill the right person this time."

John says "Ward you scum how the girl doing."

Ward aims the gun and two bullets to the head.

Captain America says "What to do with Red Skull?"

Thor says "he need to be trial on Asgard for sealing Loki's scepter."

Coulson says "Fine with me."

The Avengers then left taking out Hydra bases.

**Back at the Apartment **

Grant return to Skye at the apartment.

Skye says what happen to John

Grant says "he is dead two bullets to the head."

Sky says "Thank you with Hydra gone we made this world a little safer for our daughter to live in."

Agent Coulson put his team as the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury went into hiding leaving Coulson as the New Director of S.H.I.E.L.D

**What will happen next with Hydra being taken down? Will S.H.I.E.L.D make the same mistake as before read to found out? Please Review and continue to read to found out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8 18 Years Later

Chapter 8 18 year laters

Lilly Ward is now 18 she is as skill as her mom and dad. She is hacktivist but also a combat specialist like Agent Ward. Phil Fitz is a genius just like both of his parents.

Lilly and Phil have just finished the S.H.I.E.L.D Training Center. Coulson's team was so happy to see both Lilly and Phil pass the training center.

Agent Coulson says "I am proud to say welcome aboard Agent Lilly Ward and Agent Phil Fitz."

Lilly and Phil says "Thank you sir."

Agent Coulson says "call me Phil your family."

Skye and Grant came to give their Daughter a hug. Jemma and Leo walked over to hug Phil.

Skye and Grant says "We are very proud of you welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Lilly says "Thank Mom and Dad for your help."

In a Deserted Base

Two Scientist are working on Project Garrett.

The Scientist says "We have revive John Garrett after 18 years."

John Garrett step out of the chamber.

Scientists says "Heil Hydra."

John Garrett says "No Hydra Revenge is why I am back."

John Garrett did not care about Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D. John only cares about getting revenge on Agent Ward for shooting him. The question was how to get revenge on Ward.

John Garrett says "I could attack his wife Skye or their daughter Lilly or attack Coulson."

The scientists gave John Garrett an armor suit base off of the Iron Man suit. John Garrett headed to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ to get his revenge on Ward. Coulson goes to talk the Ward Family.

Coulson says "Grant there have been sign that John Garrett is back 2 Hydra Scientists that brought back Red Skull did the same to John."

Grant and Skye says "Not again."

Lilly have a confuse look on her face because she was only a baby when John Garrett.

Skye explain that John Garrett was a man that betray S.H.I.E.L.D and was part of the rise of Hydra.

Coulson says "We can send you to a safe house to keep you guys safe."

Grant says "Coulson no we will take him down."

Coulson says "He have a similar suit to Tony Stark."

Skye and Lilly says "We could hack the suit easy."

Coulson says "That what I thought you guys were say."

How will the Ward Family stand up to John Garrett? How far will John go to get revenge on Grant? Will this be the end of the Ward Family.


	9. Chapter 9 John Garrett Revenge

p id="docs-internal-guid-261b82a3-a937-0fd7-94a6-a6a75ccabad6"  
dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt;  
margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px;  
font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent;  
font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal;  
text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter 9 John Garrett Revenge/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10 Centipede Project

Chapter 10 Centipede Project

Centipede is being run by Norman Osborn and Victoria Hand leaders of Hammer. Hammer rose from the ashes of Hydra. Norman took over the Centipede project. Hand was undercover for Norman all along. So Coulson was right she was not the Clairvoyant but was a sleeper in S.H.I.E.L.D. John Garrett's Centipede suit was Norman idea to get Grant as a sleeper agent. Norman says If this works we could do what Hydra failed at create a new world order.

Victoria Hand says "Yes."

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ

Grant put on the suit then the suit attach to his skin turning him into the weapon that Centipede wanted. The Fitz family was looking at details of the suits when they found that the suit have a Centipede symbol on it and realize that this was a trap. Grant was no longer Grant Ward he could not control his actions. When Skye hacked into the suit she created a remote to be able to shut down the suits if something ever went wrong. But they don't know where Grant Ward have gone. Grant Ward goes to the Hammer Base.

Norman have press the button so the suit would start injecting Grant Ward with the Extremist serum. But the suit would not release the serum because Skye reprogram the suit to not work by remote control. So the suit is in control but Grant Ward is in the suit. Skye remember about the tracker they had use to found John Garrett. So Skye, Lilly, and Captain America went to save Grant Ward. Norman also had a secret plan. Norman have been working on a project of his own. Norman have created an armor Goblin suit that with inject him with the goblin serum. Norman have been using Hammer to recreate the Green Goblin. Norman did not care about a new world. Skye,Lilly,and Captain America found Grant about to enter Oscorp the base of Hammer. But Skye activated the remote to shut down the suit releasing Grant Ward. Skye ran to hug Grant. Norman combined the goblin serum with the extremist serum. Norman then put on the goblin armor that then injected to combine goblin serum with the extremist serum. Grant, Skye,Lilly and Captain America went back to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Coulson was talking to Spiderman and Scarlet Spider about Hammer's plans.

Coulson sent Captain America, Scarlet Spider, Spiderman, and Iron man to take out Hammer. Skye and Grant went to get dinner the two of them tonight. Lilly and Phil also went out to eat out.

So with Hammer being defeated what will happen next? Do you guys have any ideas for future chapters please review with your ideas. Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11 Coulson's Secret Reveal

Chapter 11 Coulson's secret revealed

Agent Coulson was talking to Melinda May about should they tell Skye the truth about her parents.

Melinda says "Yes we should tell Skye the truth about her parents."

Agent Coulson says "I will go and tell her."

Agent Coulson went looking for Skye around S.H.I.E.L.D HQ not wanting to call her into his office so people would not be trying to listen in. Coulson founds Lilly and Phil.

Coulson ask "Lilly Do you know where your mom is?"

Lilly says "Mom is at the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy teaching students about hacking systems."

Coulson says When she comes back tell her I need to talk to her about something."

Lilly says "I will let mom know you need to talk to her."

Skye returned after teaching her classes at the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Lilly went up to Skye when she returned to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

Skye ask "Lilly is there something wrong?"

Lilly says "No but Agent Coulson need to talk to you about something."

Skye went to Coulson's office and knocked on the door.

Coulson says "Come in."

Skye open the door and says "I was told you needed to see me about something."

Coulson says "I have something to tell you about your parents."

Skye says "So what is it?"

Coulson says "I am your father."

Skye says Thank you for telling me.

Coulson says "I didn't know this the whole time because of my memories being mess with."

Skye runs up to give Coulson a hug.

Coulson did not tell her that he adopted her a few years ago when she joined S.H.I.E.L.D because she was like a daughter to him.

The End

Thank you for your reviews and following this story but this is the end but I will be doing a lot more Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D stories.


End file.
